Enferno
by May-chi
Summary: Y en este punto realmente ya no sabía cuál era el verdadero enfermo... si él... o yo


**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Historia sin fines de lucro.

_**ENFERMO**_

La línea que separa lo correcto de lo incorrecto, lo moral de lo inmoral, lo real de lo imaginario y lo bueno de lo malo es tan delgada que prácticamente es invisible. Por esa razón es que se necesita de mucha voluntad para mantenerla visible.

_En medio del sudor de nuestros cuerpos, del abrazante calor que se extiende cada vez más a medida que los besos se vuelven más ansiosos, desesperados y salvajes, y las manos no tiene miedo de explorar cada trozo de piel que puedan alcanzar._

No estoy segura de cómo, cuándo, dónde o quién inició esto; pero lo único que puedo asegurar es que ahora no hay un punto exacto a dónde llegar o por lo menos que se pueda considerar normal.

_A pesar del pequeño espacio que nos proporcionaba el cubículo de ese baño nos acomodábamos bastante bien. Literalmente entierras tus manos en mis muslos para darme impulso para levantar las piernas y enredarlas en tu cintura._

La primera vez que nos vimos fue prácticamente un vaticinio de todo lo que nos esperaba más adelante. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, pues yo recién había llegado hace un mes, caminaba por los extensos y angostos pasillos que separan a cada uno de los pabellones, tuve un ligero escalofrío en mi espalada.

Y justamente tuviste que aparecer tú….

_Abandonas mi boca para seguir con mi cuello succionándolo y dándole mordiscos – que se pueden camuflar con un suéter de cuello alto – pero no me gusta quedarme atrás, lentamente mis manos descienden de tus hombros para acariciar tu espalda, al mismo tiempo que muevo lentamente mi pelvis para rozarla con la tuya, escucho tus gemidos…se cuanto te gusta esto._

Estaba para finalizar mi recorrido cuando unos sonidos llamaron mi atención y al girarme me encontré contigo.

- _Se acabaron los paseos hace diez minutos – _trataba de sonar segura de mí misma – _así que vete ya a tú pabellón._

Nunca contestaste a mi llamado, tú figura era una cosa impresionante, alto, delgado, piel pálida pero más que nada esa mirada – _fría, cortante y totalmente retorcida – _que contrastaba de manera macraba con tu cabello rojo sangre.

No sé en que momento nuestros ojos se encontraron y por un segundo sentí como si la locura me arrastrara. Rápidamente retire mi mirada para volverla a posar en ti el momento en que tu rictus serio cambió por una sonrisa… la sonrisa de quién no tiene nada que perder.

_En menos de un segundo estamos prácticamente desnudos, la única barrera que nos queda es la de la ropa interior. Pero pronto esta desaparece cuando me arrancas en brasier para reemplazarlo con tu hambrienta boca y tu mano._

Desde ese día no hice otra cosa que no sea obsesionarme contigo, necesitaba saber quién eras…

- _Sabaku no Gaara – _me dijo una de las más veteranas – _ten cuidado con él Matsuri…pertenece al pabellón ROJO._

A pesar de saber lo que esas palabras significaban, poco a poco me iba adentrando en la boca del lobo en donde tú me esperabas con los brazos abiertos y la misma sonrisa macabra grabada en tu rostro.

_En un rápido movimiento penetras en mí, sin darme mucho tiempo para acostumbrarme empiezas con las embestidas – no tenemos mucho tiempo así que aprovechamos cada segundo – para acallar nuestros gemidos nuestros labios se unen en un vago intento de acallar lo enfermo que es esto._

Hice de todo para que me trasladaran al pabellón rojo, realmente necesitaba encontrarte. El momento que puse un pie en ese lugar entendí ese apodo que tenía de _"Las Puertas del Infierno" _ahí se encontraban todas esas blasfemias como decían las personas que vivían fuera de estas paredes, la crema innata de los enfermos mentales….. pero de entre todos ellos el príncipe eres tú.

No puedo recordar para nada el momento en qué nos volvimos a ver, sinceramente eso pasó a segundo plano, pero esa misma noche mientras hacía mi recorrido habitual me encontraste. No fue mi primera vez, pero sí fue la primera vez que me sentí como una mujer real, a pesar de lo bizarro de nuestra situación.

_Estamos cerca de terminar, lo siento a medida que utilizas mayor fuerza para embestirme, el fuego de nuestro pecado es tan incitante que realmente no quiero acabar jamás. Llegamos a la cumbre y es ahora cuando empiezo a tener conciencia de mis actos._

Porque qué podía ser más enfermo, más bizarro y más irreal que una enfermera de un hospital psiquiátrico teniendo sexo desenfrenado con un Antisocial…. Hasta ahora puedo recordar mis lecciones de patología en donde el profesor decía.

- _Un antisocial jamás tendrá sentimientos como el amor, la lealtad o el arrepentimiento – _su voz resuena en mis oídos – _si tiene hambre comerá, si tiene sueño dormirá, si quiere tener sexo._

Lo tendrá…

_Mientras intentamos regular nuestras respiraciones, nos separamos lentamente e intentamos localizar cada una de nuestras ropas esparcidas en tan poco espacio. No dices nada como siempre, te vistes como si un hubiera nadie más contigo, no miras a tu alrededor, tan solo existes tú…._

_- Hasta mañana Mat-su-ri – cada palabra suena como si fuese un chirrido, uno que me carcome el alma – Hasta mañana Gaara._

_Sales como si un hubiera pasado nada y te pierdes en medio de la oscuridad de los pasillos, minutos después salgo yo._

A estas alturas no sé quién es el enfermo aquí….. si yo por permitirte hacer esto o tú porque sabes que me tienes totalmente a tu merced.

Pero saben qué….. en este punto ya no me importa… porque esa línea ya no existe

_**FIN**_


End file.
